


I Knew It

by orphan_account



Series: Foreshadowing [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Harvey is my spirit animal, Jim is in denial yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jim," the older cop says patiently, with the air of someone talking to a child. "No one is going to care. No one."<br/>Jim's expression turns pleading. <em>Drop it.</em></p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"If. You. Start. Banging. Penguin. No. One. Will. Judge. You." </p><p>---</p><p>Harvey just wants his fifty bucks. He knows he'll get it- what was that about partners knowing each other better than their wives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew It

"No, I'm serious, dreamboat. Tell me what's up, you've been acting all freaky since Galavan," Harvey shakes his head. "Like. More freaky than usual."

Jim huffs, takes a bite from Harvey's sandwich and hands it back before he can protest. "It's nothing," he mumbles through a mouth of lettuce. 

"Nothing?" Harvey echoes incredulously.

"Just drop it," Jim groans.

"Listen here, boy scout. We're police officers. If there's something stopping you doing your job properly-"

Jim actually bursts out laughing and Harvey grins too- 'cause when has he ever given a shit about doing the job properly? But the younger detective acknowledges his partner is genuinely concerned. He gives in.

"I'm just... kinda worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"Well, it's more of a 'who'-"

"Oh no. Oh no, Jim. Is this who I think it is?"

"What? I-"

"Penguin? You're worried about Penguin?" Harvey interrupts.

Jim opens his mouth to answer then closes it again.

"I knew it," his partner sighs theatrically.

"What's the big deal? His mother died. I just don't want him going off the rails and losing an asset," Jim snaps irritably. He thinks that's one of the biggest lies he's ever told. 

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that," Harvey rolls his eyes.

"For God's sakes!"

"Jim," the older cop says patiently, with the air of someone talking to a child. "No one is going to care. No one."

Jim's expression turns pleading.  _Drop it._

"About _what?_ "

"If. You. Start. Banging. Penguin. No. One. Will. Judge. You." 

Jim feels himself flush horribly red. His face is ashen. 

Harvey just laughs and ruffles his hair annoyingly. "Honestly," he tuts. "Your love life is a train wreck."

Jim groans again, puts his head in his hands to avoid Harvey's smirk. "I don't even like him," he mutters feebly.

"Mm. I can't wait to get my fifty bucks."  
Jim turns his head, squints at his partner in bewilderment.

"I bet Lee you'd be with Penguin before the month is up," Harvey says, almost apologetically, finishing his sandwich.

Jim punches him. Hard. 


End file.
